1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire cover for accommodating wires connected with terminal fittings and to a connector with such wire cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,362 discloses a wire cover with a water-draining hole at a bottom side of the wire cover for draining water that has entered the inside. The wire cover is formed by engaging two half pieces that are coupled by a hinge. The hinge covers water-draining hole to prevent the water-draining hole from being exposed directly to the outside.
The above-described wire cover requires the hinge to be at the bottom side of the wire cover, thereby limiting the design options for the wire cover. Furthermore, the above-described technology requires an additional structure to cover the water-draining hole if the wire cover has no hinge.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object is to prevent entry of water from the outside into a wire cover.